Wybie and Coraline sitting in Gym, PE K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by My-name-is-a-drug-legit
Summary: Wybie hurts himself protecting Coraline in P.E. Class. As they walk to the Nurse's Office, things get a little heated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "first story, no flames" heard that one before. Nah, I actually think I'm ok at this stuff so anything you say, well, I don't really care if what you think of me. Unless you think I'm awesome. In which case you're right! carry on.**

**This is based in the movie world, after everything happened. Coraline and Wybie are now in grade 9, about 3yrs after the buttons and stuff.**

* * *

Coraline and Wybie, sitting in gym P.E. K-I-S-S-I-N-G:

Wybies POV:

"YOUR OUT WYBOURNE!" shouted Ms Buckland, our P.E. teacher. Notice the 'Ms', cause I sure did. She wasn't a bad looking woman, to be fair. She was fairly young, early 30s at the most. She had freckles over her nose that made her look younger. But, sadly for her, apart from her face, she was kind of scary. She had hulk-like legs. Super muscular. I really didn't like her legs. especially in _that_ netball skirt. I shuddered at the thought.

I stalked greatfully off the court limping. I'm not the most athletic person,so I was happy to be off instead of embarrassing myself. I sat down and watched Coraline. As usual. I admit, I am just a little in love with her. She had grown in the last three years. In many, many amazing ways. Perfect ways for my hormonal mind to enjoy. Her mother's rather prominent chest had grown in to her chest. She already was, at 15, sporting a rather nice C cup which she squished down with tight sports bras. How do I know they're C cups then? well, one pro to being neighbours with her, I had the advantage of waking her up at absurdly early hours which often included a screaming, whining (yes **whining**) Coraline in a singlet and sweatpants. White singlets._ Translusent_ singlets.

She has also come in to some rather nice hips which liked to tauntingly sway in front of me as I trailed behind her, my hunch still obvious and, well, Igor-ish. Those breasts and hips, combined with a cheeky side smile (which, I presume, she learnt from me) and gorgous eyes made her look absolutely amazing in my eyes. Along with the eyes of a fair few other boys in my grade, as I have so overheard in the changing rooms.

She staid in good shape since her group anger management therapist has decided she should focus her anger in to sport, which she was currently doing. She was one of the three people left on our side. The other two were boys, Jocks, if you will, who seemed to be enjoying the view as the flanked behind Coraline, catching the balls she gave them while simultaneously staring at her ass. I should be more then just the little peeved that I am at them, but, hey, I'm not a hypocrite. I'm pretty sure that's why I got out in the first place.

The four guys left on the other team were mostly aiming at Coraline, trying to get through her solid defence. She smiled evilly at them and through her own ball, hitting one guy solid in the knees. I cheered loudly, then blushed since people were staring. Coraline herself turned to stare at me, slightly in shock, then smiled. She didn't see the guy she had hit square in the knees getting up. But I did. He looked pissed. He grabbed a ball off the ground and went to throw it. I wasn't stupid, I knew who he was aiming at. He wasn't in the game anymore so I doubted he cared if where he aimed at wasn't correct. I stood up quickly, not really thinking, and managed to block it just in time to get the wind knocked out of me. Coraline stood behind me in shock as I stumbled and leaned forward, my arms around my mid-section. I fell to my knees and coughed, my own blood spraying out. The blood splatter wasn't huge, but it was big enough for everyone to see. Coraline knelt infront of me, not caring too much that she was kneeling on my blood, and grabbed my hands, helping me up. I lent on her, faintly hearing the teacher say something about the nurse over the beating of my own heart pounding between my ears.

Coraline helped me stumble out of the gym. I looked up slightly just before we left to see the guy who hit me being pummeled by balls from the jocks on Coraline's side. I had to smile at that. We were halfway to the nurse's office, which just HAD to be on the other side of the school. When I had to stop to catch my breath.

Leaning on Coraline; Pro: I get the most delightful butterflies and her black/blue hair (which was currently in a high pony tail with her new bangs hanging out) tickled me deliciously on my neck.

Con: she walks way too bloody fast!

I leant against a locker and tilted my head back, taking deep breaths. Coraline rolled her eyes and stood next to me, her hands in her pocket. I stretched my arms above my head, stretching my back so I stood as tall as I could. I looked down as I stretched and noticed three things. 1.) I was at least a head taller then Coraline when I wasn't slouching. 2.) Coraline was blushing. **_Blushing!_ **and 3.) She was definitely checking me out. I looked down at myself confused and saw that my shirt was riding up. I quickly put my arms down but it was still showing my stomach. I slouched down quickly. This time the shirt covered me. I was bright red and when I looked at Coraline I could see she was too. I guess she figured out I knew what she was doing.

You're all probably wondering why I hid away just when she noticed me but what can I do! I have nothing really on offer to look at. She probably just notice my stupid bloody birthmark. I've been made fun of plenty of times for it in the changing rooms. I mean, it was shaped like a bloody heart! a little brown heart about the same size as a fifty cent coin (A/N: I'm Australian). Dark brown against toffee skin. I hated it. It was NOT macho.

"S-s-soooo, we should k-keep walking" I stuttered. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, keeping my arm low though. Coraline looked up at me, a dazed expression on her face. She blinked a couple of times to compose herself, fluttering her long lashes in the process. "Right" she said and turned to the side and continued walking. I trailed behind her, as usual, not needing to lean on her anymore as the pain in my stomach was forgotten for now.

Suddenly Coraline stopped and turned around to me, a surprised expression on her face. I thought she had finely caught me staring where I usually do but those thoughts were flushed away by what happened next. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. She then stepped forward and kissed me! on the cheek... BUT STILL!

"Thank you, Wybie, for taking that ball" she whispered near my cheek. I felt her breath on my skin. I almost whimpered. _Almost_. I smiled slightly, probably looking rather goofy.

"Even though it was a really stupid thing to do" she added, after pulling back to her normal position, while putting her hands in her pocket. She just had to ruin it. My face must have looked amusing, suddenly changing from a goofy grin to a pout, since she smirked **MY** signature smile.

"Oh, is that so?" I said, not even stuttering to both our surprise. "Well, yes" she replied, stepping forward and crossing her arms. " I mean, come on Why-were-you-born, I so could've caught it if you hadn't tried to be all high-and-mighty and now" her rant died down a little, "you're hurt..." she whispered the last part. As if to accentuate her point, she uncrossed her arms and put a hand on my stomach.

I froze up. Literally. Her touch made me stand up straight and my shirt rode up under her hand, making her touch my stomach. She flinched at the contact and I bit my lip. I expected her to pull away but instead she tilted her head to the side cutely and moved her hand slightly under my shirt. She caressed my stomach with her hand. I _did_ whimper this time. She looked up at me, her hand still on my stomach, her eyes opened wide as if caught in a spotlight. Her other went to her ear, tucking her mesmerising hair behind her ear. I watched as a strand fell away against her wishes and I instinctively moved my own hand to tuck it in, caressing her earlobe in the process.

I looked in to her eyes, then, and noticed how mesmerised she looked. She was mesmerised by me. ME. Or, more specifically, my lips. I knew what she was thinking, because I was thinking it too, and, for once, I didn't hesitate to act. I just went for it. I leant down and kissed her gently, my eyes half lidded to gorge her reaction. She opened her eyes slightly in surprise, probably by the fact I was actually making a move. I can relate... Her eyes, then, also half lidded and she smirked in to the kiss. I love that smirk!

I smiled slightly too, my eyes now closing too. Hers closed as well, I presume, as I felt her long lashes tickle my cheeks. I opened my mouth more, slightly, and bit down gently on her lower lip. This time it was her turn to whimper. I smiled again, wider. I tilted my head more to the side to deepen the kiss as my hands move up to either side of her face, tilting her head to the opposite direction, my thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Her own hands moved as well. The one still on my stomach moving upwards caressing crevices I didn't notice were there. I never really noticed my abs. I knew they were there, I just never really cared. They weren't as prominent as the other guys in my gym class's were. Her other hand moved to rest on my chest, over my shirt, above my heart. My heart which was currently beating like a jackhammer.

I couldn't believe I was even doing this. Kissing her. I was also leading, which I never expected. I mean, even in my dreams late at night, she was always the one on to- I'll just stop that train of thought now. But the thoughts awakened something anyway and I grew bolder in the kiss. Deepening to the put where it was almost rough. Coraline's hand under my shirt scraped downwards suddenly, clawing at me. The pain was amazing. Her other hand scrunched up in my shirt.

We broke apart for..you know OXYGEN! She was flushed. I was flushed. We were nose to nose. We were breathing heavily and I couldn't stop grinning while she just looked at me in wonder, her mouth hanging open. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down at my lips longingly, waiting impatiently for the next round. As she breathed out a breathless sigh, her bottom lip came out too, red and swollen from our ministrations. I couldn't help living out at least one of my fantasies, one of my more innocent fantasies. Where I was bold. I licked both her lips with my tongue, stopping when I touched the tip of her nose. She gasped at the sexy, at least I hope, move and I took the chance to capture her lips again, my tongue now in her mouth, stroking hers hesitantly. I was now passed 'don't-know-what-I'm-doing territory and had now entered WHAT-THE-F***-AM-I-DOING territory.

I must have been doing something right as she moaned slightly. I moved my hands from her face to slide down her side, accidently stroking the side of one of her breasts in the process. She didn't seem to mind that either as she press herself against me fully, leaving me with no choice but to move backwards in to a locker. Her hand moved from my heart to my hair. I was admittedly scared it would get stuck there. After all, my bad habit of not brushing my hair was gone, but my bad luck of finding leaves in there daily was still prominent.

My hands clutched her waist on instinct when my back hit the locker. Hard. But I couldn't care less right now. Our kiss was growing my feverish by the second and I never wanted it to end. But isn't always the way. Not getting what you want.

As one of my hands crept down to her ass, I heard to bell ring in the distance. We broke apart to find People spilling out of the classrooms around us. The guys from gym, along with our gym teacher were walking in to the building to get to the changing rooms. They all stopped. And stared. And stared some more. I guess we made quite a sight. Coraline was pressed against me, her shirt riding up, one hand pulling my hair and the other scraping against my stomach. I was up against some poor guys locker, one hand on her ass, one hand clutching her waist for dear life, probably leaving bruises. We were both flushed and panting, my tongue was hanging out slightly and I quickly pulled it in and shut my mouth.

There were phones flashing. Wait til people hear about Coraline, one of the schools bachelorettes, making out with the school weirdo, why-were-you-born.

_Great_.

"Principle's Office. NOW!" Ms. Buckland suddenly shouted. She was fuming.

_F***ing great_.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. I admit, this could've been a little better but tell me what you think. Also, do you want a second chapter in Coralines point of view?**


	2. Weirdest gym class ever

**Shalay Tyree: Omg! Loved it! It's amazing! The vocabulary was good, and it wasn't cheesy! Beautiful piece of writing!**

**Reply: I thank you, kind person, and admit, humbly, I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE VOCABULARY SO... so much *out of breath***

**Aniya: Another please! That was an awesome chapter! Love it**

**Reply: Don't beg, it is unbecoming of you *snobby accent* (won't say British accent cause you don't need to be Brit to be a bitch) naw jokes. Beg if you must. My ego needs a boost. And I am happy to oblige because I am a push-over...**

**Arcane: Fucking hilarious! I would love to read Coraline's P.O.V!**

**Reply: I must say, for my first story, I did enjoy writing it! (even though I was terrified no one would like me and I would be lit on fire by angry reviews and burn to cold ashes on my bedroom floor and blow away, never to be missed or noticed... (drama-lama: definition; me)**

**Finely got this up here. Enjoy. I am on a role.**

* * *

My weirdest gym class ever:

Coraline's POV:

It was a typical gym class for me. I had had a rather horrendous fight with my mother this morning about her throwing away my gloves and so I was in an equally horrendous mood. I did as I was told (for once) and used my anger to fuel my mad sport skills.

Wybie hadn't dodged in time and was sent limping off the court in my preferial vision (A/N: right...?)by Ms, Buckland, a woman with unfortunate legs. I concentrated on the game, ignoring the wholes being burnt in to my ass by the two pervs behind me. It was three only a few minutes away, but I had a soft spot for Wybie and I understood you couldn't control hormones, even those directed at you best friend's ass. Believe me I could relate to THAT. Stupid hormones.

I throw a rather nasty dodge ball, managing to curve it like in baseball, in to one of the guys on the other teams knees. I wince slightly as the guy fell, feeling ever so slightly bad for him. THAT is SO gonna hurt tomorrow. Or in the next five minutes. Or now...

I heard a loud cheer. WYBIE'S cheer. I hadn't heard him sounding that delighted since slugzilla mated and had several other slugzilla's for Wybie to find in the garden. I wasn't the only one shocked. Since he never got that loud in school before, he was now being stared at adamantly by several other students.

I smiled subconsciously and blushed, looking at me. And only me. He really was adorable. And his smile was infectious. I smiled back at him, my cheeks probably rosy. But he wasn't looking at me anymore. I turned around, my smile fading. I put my hands up on reflex to stop the ball hurtling towards my chest but was over-shadowed by a tall figure.

They didn't stay tall for long though, as they took the full impact of the rib-cracking throw and hunched over painfully. It didn't take me more then a second to recognise Wybie's hair. and I moved around him just in time to see him cough up enough blood to worry even the likes of me. I was slightly grossed out but slapped myself mentally. 'he just took a rib-cracker for you, this isn't the time to be girly'. I knelt in front of my 'hero'. He looked pale compared to his usual creamy coffee coloured skin I usually stared at and wondered if it tasted like toffee- not. the. time!

I grabbed his shaking hands and helped him up, trying not to

stumble or blush when he lent nearly all his weight on me.

"You better take him tot he nurse while I deal with this twerp" sighed Ms. Buckland and I nodded in response, studying Wybie's face to make sure he didn't through up on me as I started to walk.

I supported him as he all but fell out of the Gym, stopping long enough for us both see the pervs on my team pummelling the guy I assumed tried to hit me. I chuckled slightly and notice Wybie smirk, somehow adorably, in his condition.

I started to walk at my normal pace towards the nurses office, which turned out to be a mistake since I soon had stop to give Wybie a brake when I noticed his ticklish breathing on my neck was becoming heavy for other reasons then what I had hoped for this kind of situation. **(A/N: I'm a perv. So Coraline (along with any other female character I write) must be a perv too)**

I let him go a lean on a locker like he had run a hundred miles and catch his breath. Typical. I rolled my eyes at him to show my contempt. I stood next to him, standing casually and hoping he would lean on me again. Freaking HORMONES.

Then he had to do it. I will not be blamed for my next actions. It was all his stupid fault. And the fault of that adorable and endearing and just so WYBIE birthmark.

He stretched his lanky arms above his head and, since my head had been down at the time, I watched as his shirt rode up a considerable amount (wow, that slouch is effective). I noticed several things at once. 1.) Wybie was far more muscular then I had realised. Not freakishly so (THE LEGS) but enough to be surprising considering his lack of coordination.

2.) He had this precious little birth mark that had glimpsed before... and fantasized about before (toffee AND chocolate) but had never been able to get the actual shape. But now I noticed just how much it resembled a heart. It was gorgeous and soft looking and rather tempting- and OH MY GOD I WAS CHECKING OUT WYBIE!

I looked up, blushing, to find HIM blushing, which cause ME to blush MORE since he had obviously spotted me out. He put his arms down which made me notice the slight muscle in his upper arms, but then he slouched and his sports uniform sleeves moved down to his elbows again, the bottom of the shirt moving to its rightful place. Covering his amazing (TO ME) body. God I was being such a...a GIRL! This wasn't ME! I didn't fan girl over guys bodies... Even if they happened to be my hilarious and amazing best friend who took care of me through thick and thin **(FYI boys: these things will boost your appeal drastically)**

There was an awkward moment of silence broken when Wybie said something bout continuing on. I opened my mind again by blinking a couple of times and looked at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously** (A/N: Naruto style!)** but noticeably keeping his arms down. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"R-right" I stuttered. STUTTERED. Great. Now we were swopping personality traits. Next thing I know, Wybie's going to start acting bold and brave.

I continued walking, forgetting to offer Wybie me as a crutch but he didn't seem to mind. I felt that burning sensation of someone looking at my ass again but couldn't bring myself to care as I continued thinking. 'Wybie. Bold. Well that would be interesting. I mean, hah, even in my wildest fantasies I was on top- stop that right now!' I flushed slightly. 'But he kind of was bold when he 'saved' me befor- OH MY GOD!'

"I almost forgot" I exclaimed. I really should have just said my thank you but I was already on the train of thought so I wasn't entirely surprised by my sudden erge and act of kissing him on the cheek. He tensed automatically so I assumed he needed en explanation.

"Thank you, Wybie, for taking that ball" I whispered as I pulled away. I watched him smile dazedly and couldn't help feeling my ego inflate at the effect I had on him.

I realised how weird this might be to him so I played it safe and added, "Even though it was a really stupid thing to do" I said casually as I took on an equally casual pose. I watched his smile slightly fade so I tried to smile and show I was joking but ended up smirking devilishly in the end when I remembered the ego boost.

"Oh, is that so?" He replied, rather cockily. And with out a stutter in sight I might add. I took the bait and played along. But I wanted to test my effect on him and moved forward. There was no reaction so I just continued. "Well, yes". He wasn't smiling at all now. "I mean," be cool Coraline, don't brake him, "come on Why-were-you-born, I so could've caught it if you hadn't tried to be all high-and-mighty and now.." I didn't realise how angry I had gotten until my anger ran away, and all that was left was an exhausted worry. "..your hurt" I finished, rather more huskily then intended. I felt an erge to touch him and decided to just keeping action on instinct. I put hand on his stomach.

He tensed completely this time and my hand slipped under his shirt ass he straightened like a military soldier. I shivered at the contact and gasped slightly, but Wybie may have taken it wrongly when glimpsed quickly at his face to see him biting his lip cutely. I continued on my instinctual high and took full advantage of the situation, moving my hand slightly, trying to play it off as searching the wound while i relished in the feeling of his abs.

I heard him whimper adorably, and looked up at him wide eyed, thinking I had hurt him. I felt nervous and pushed my fringe back sheepishly. A strand fell out and I stood shocked as Wybie moved it back, his touch gentle yet electric against my earlobe.

I felt hypnotised, then and there, by him. grudgingly and girlishly hypnotised. Never, in these past couple of years, have we been so close as we were now. And I was captivated by how right it felt. I found myself staring at the one par of him I wanted to be closest to right now. His lips.

I was once again taken aback by Wybie's sudden boldness, and delighted by it, when he lent down and kissed me for real. It was as gentle and shy as he was. I found myself smiling slightly as I looked at him in the eyes a little longer, til my eyes became cross eyed and I closed them. I felt my eye lashes brush his cheek and was once again reminded of our closeness.

He continued to surprise me with his initiative as he bit down on my bottom lip and the sensation delighted me. I whimpered, to my contempt, but understood the whimper he made before was good one. Mine certainly is. He deepened the kiss, surprising me, now, by his skills as a kisser, by tilting my head with his calloused hands. I was DEFINETELY okay with him being in control right now. I moved my hand higher on his stomach, determined to make him whimper again. I moved my other hand to where I assumed his heart was. I felt it beating like a jackhammer. Just for me.

The kiss was suddenly rough but in the most delicious way. I was so surprised I ended up scratching him but he certainly seemed to like it. My other hand curled in to his shirt, pulling him closer.

We broke apart for oxygen. Wybie looked absolutely delighted and me probably looking flabbergasted. I couldn't help it. I just had the best kiss of my life with the least likely person that I expected. I definitely wouldn't have minded a second one. Which is what i was wishing for. I looked at his lips and bit my own, hoping to tempt him. I was scared he had lost all his boldness as I breathed out, letting go of my swollen bottom lip when he did something I would never forget.

He licked my lips from top to bottom and I shivered in the most decadent way. It was incredibly sexy, I must admit. When I gasped slightly he kissed me again, this time with tongue and stroked my tongue with his hesitantly. This was obviously a first for him but his humbleness was pleasurable and i let a moan slip out that made me a little embarrassed.

His hands moved down my sides and I was shocked to feel him stroke my breast. Another guy had tried that once with me. He ended up in the hospital, the doctors confused as to how a 'trip down the stairs' caused a fractured rib and too black eyes and a rather sore crotch.

But this was different. This was Wybie and I couldn't hate for anything anymore. Not since he saved my life. I was forever in his debt, and I guess that's the only thing I did hate.

Plus, when he touched me like that, it was hesitant and clumsy and Wybie. And it drove me up the wall.

I pressed myself against him, more roughly then either of us expected because we both slammed in to the lockers. It worked out nicely though, because his hands were clutching at my waist for dear life and I was pulling at his hair and I was loving every second of it.

but good moments can't last.

The bell rang.

People came.

Phones flashed.

And the teacher was amazed.

But not in a good way. I rested my head against Wybie's chest as the Ms. Buckland yell "Principle's Office. NOW!".

F***ing great.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end! of this story...**


End file.
